ι'ℓℓ ωαιт fσя уσυ
by Selenaluvsu
Summary: She has always loved him. But when he leaves she needs tells him those 3 words. And even if he doesn't return her feelings, she will wait for him. If he says he will be back, she will wait every second of her life for him. Just for him. Her whole life. Laxus x Lucy, LaLu
1. it Just Begins

**This my my new story and I hope upon guys like it! This takes place when Laxus tries to take over Fairy Tail! Enjoy?**

I felt it. Each attack hitting me hard. Even if they were dolls, they had power. Even if I wanted to open my eyes, my soul, it'd be manipulated right?

Why am I so powerless? If I were Erza I could dodge them, if I were Gray I could freeze them and if I were Natsu I could burn them. So why am I so powerless!? I knew if Loke hadn't showed up I'd be on the ground unconscious, I'm useles, totally useless.

Another whack threw me back to this unfair world. My legs ached and I felt something. I could feel Loke holding back, I fumed. I heard myself scream at him, " Loke I trust you so do something!" But the moment I said those word I regretted it. He was holding back for my sake. He didn't go fight Bixlow, and leave me to get attacked by his "Babies" he stayed by my side.

But instead of snapping at me like I had to him, he chuckled. "Yes Princess" I could feel little tears forming but I didn't let them go. I had to stay strong for everyone. I turned to the sound of Loke's voice and his words scared me, "open your eyes Lucy." My mouth opened ready to oppose, but the rest of his words made me smile and ready myself. "You trust me right?" Those words that made me smile gained my confidence back.

I faintly heard Loke summon Regulus' power and a bright light shine through my eyelids. "Now" was all I needed to hear from him as my body sprang to life and Bixlow was soon wrapped tightly in my whip.

I spun my head to face Loke as he summoned a magic circle in front of him. I saw the strong gold light form into Leo the Lion, I stared at its silky gold fur and laughed. Loke was going to use Regulus Impact, I pitied Bixlow, because now, he was so dead. In one swift movement Leo pounced and forced Bixlow away a couple yards. The last thing was, that he never came back.

I sighed happily as my legs finally gave in and Happy sat next to me smiling.

Loke stood strong in front of me, I truly love him and all my spirits. They understood me and would always be there for me even if they had to break the laws of their world. He quickly tossed me my keys as I stared at him. My eyes watered again as I jumped on him. "Thank you" I whispered as he slowly faded back to the Spirit World.

I heard Happy let out a loud snore as I laughed. Slowly picking him up I wrapped my arms around him and grinned. I stood watch just in case we were attacked but soon I also fell into slumber.

** Please Reviw to tell me what you think and for any improvements!**

~Selenaluvsu?


	2. I Care About You

**Hi i'm looking for a beta can someone help? Also sorry i post small portions I'm not good at posting big chapters.**

How was this happening? Hot salty tears streamed down my face as I jumped building to building. Master was in critical condition, he slowly and painfully might die. First he had his power drained by Phantom and now this? And if he did die what would happen to Fairy Tail?

I remember when i first came to the guild and everything was so rowdy. Then master appeared as a dark giant, i could've cried at how scary it was, but i never did because his heart touched mine gently and slowly. To me he was like a father i never had, caring for his children, laughing with them, and crying with them. He was always with us through everything. So he will live life through with us together as family. So Porshiya will heal him and even if she hates humans she cares for him somewhere deep in her heart.

Just like how i care for Laxus even now. His dad had messed with his head making him always feel weak and small. He was a selfish man never knowing what he had. Only wanting to have someone strong to carry out his name. That caused the mark that forever scarred Laxus and is heart. That scar will always be there and never forgotten, but you can still heal it. Just like how Fairy Tail healed my heart and became my new family. Laxus was just taking the wrong path, the path his father had made him go down not then one his heart chose for him. If might take a while for everyone's forgiveness, but I all just starts with one person. One after the other. You earn it.

**please review and tell me what you think and please give me ideas i'm all out! i will try to write the next chapter tomorrow but i have dance, and cheer tomorrow. But its summer break yeah WOOOOOOO! bye!**

**SelenaLuvsU**


End file.
